


Holy Matrimony

by princemango9



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, Whats better than this, just dudes being lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princemango9/pseuds/princemango9
Summary: An angsty observation of Dream and Fundy's relationship based on what I've gathered from canon.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	Holy Matrimony

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here to cause pain. Also thanks to the Dreamnobur server that helped me write this. If you're interested feel free to join!   
> https://discord.gg/Yp9vjYNXRh

Dream was his enemy. He’d torn down the walls that were his home, he decimated her lands, he took aim at his family. Dream was the cause of all the bloodshed and anguish that filled Fundy’s childhood, his earliest memories. He should hate him. Fundy really wishes he could. 

After the election, Wilbur was nothing but a memory. Fundy stayed in Manburg, he couldn’t imagine leaving his home after all they’d done to get it back. Guilt ate at him for betraying his father, but he carried on, head held high, to rebuild his home. That’s when he fell for Dream. 

He’d never spoken to the other man despite how well they knew each other. Fundy would see him lurking in the shadows of Manburg always by himself. With the war over there was no need for him. They were both children during the war, but Dream was seemingly bred to kill. Fundy remembered watching in fear as the boy and his army jumped over L’Manburg’s walls. The blood-stained mask, the manic laughter, Fundy never saw his face, but he could feel the blood lust that radiated from him. 

Now, he was just a man without a purpose; they both were. Fundy felt drawn to Dream in a way he couldn’t explain. Was it because Dream reminded him of the old days of L’Manburg? Or was it because Dream was the only person lonely enough to give him the time of day? The answer didn’t stop Dream from filling Fundy’s mind. He started seeking the man out, looking for his mask in the streets and alleys. When Dream would feel eyes staring at him and turn, Fundy’s heart fluttered. He wanted that gaze on no one, but him. 

Fundy mustered up the courage to ask Dream on a date. His heart shattered when Dream walked away, ignoring him. Fundy was not deterred. Every time he saw Dream he asked the same question and Dream answered the same. Until one night he presented Dream a rose. He’d found Dream on the border of Manburg, supposedly heading home. They stood under the lantern that bordered their lands, casting a warm glow in the cold night. Fundy’s eyes were sincere, almost begging, when he asked, “Will you go out with me?” 

Dream’s gaze bore into him behind his mask, but Fundy wasn’t backing down. Tentatively, Dream took the flower. His fingers caressed its thorns carefully. Dream said firmly, “Tomorrow.” 

Fundy spent the rest of the day preparing for their date. He found a building and turned it into a restaurant. He cooked, he decorated, he found music and a movie. He wanted it to be absolutely perfect. He would finally have Dream for himself and he didn’t want to waste a second. When Fundy led Dream to their date, the other man was in awe.

The effort Fundy put in, for him of all people, floored Dream. To others, he was a weapon, the villain, he’d never had such kindness shown to him before. Fundy’s tender gaze and his eager smile sucked Dream in before he could stop himself. This is what it felt to be seen, to be wanted, to be loved. Dream had been starving, but Fundy filled him and he craved for more. 

Dream was surprised when Fundy pulled out the ring. Their first date and he already wanted such a commitment. It didn’t take him more than a moment to understand why Fundy had done this. He was starving as well and they would feed each other. Dream agreed with a resounding, “Yes!” The kiss they shared had them holding tightly to the other, both afraid that letting go would ruin this illusion. That they’d look at each other and see two lonely men instead of the newly engaged couple they wished to be. 

“I love you,” Fundy whispered that night, lying in Dream’s bed. 

Dream, mask cast aside, wrapped his arms around the other. He pulled Fundy to his chest and held him tightly. “I love you, too,” he said then kissed Fundy’s head. 

A lot changed before the two could be wed. Another war, the president’s death, Fundy coming face to face with his father’s ghost. Dream and he rarely saw each other since their date. They spent the night together after each of those events when they craved another’s touch the most. Other than that, Dream spared him nothing but a glance, much too busy with the SMP’s affairs. When Eret failed to show for Fundy’s adoption he finally let everything he was feeling out. He told Wilbur how lonely he felt, how awful it was to be abandoned, cast aside, how Wilbur took everything from him. 

Fundy panted from his outburst, the only noise in the sewer being his heavy breaths and the bubbling potion stands. Wilbur avoided his eyes and laughed nervously. Fundy’s gut twisted. He couldn’t stand to look at his father. “I-I’d really love to chat,” Wilbur stuttered. “But I really need to go.”

He made a lame excuse about a meeting with Tubbo then disappeared, again, just like he always did. Philza tried to console him, but Fundy had enough. He was starving. 

He left the sewer in search of Dream. He was planning their wedding for this week, but he needed to see his fiance. Fundy needed Dream’s attention, his love, even if it was only for today. He would pull the man aside and beg for him then let Dream continue to ignore him until they needed each other again. It hadn’t crossed Fundy’s mind that Dream hadn’t come to him in months. 

Fundy knew he would find Dream at the castle. He’d been sworn as a knight to the new king, George since the war ended. He stopped short of the throne room when he heard Dream’s voice. 

“George, George!” Dream called. 

Fundy watched Dream run to the throne. His mask was pulled above his mouth to show his wide smile. George greeted his knight, “Hello, Dream,” he said softly. 

Dream kneeled before him presenting two diamonds to the king. George gasped, taking the gems to admire them. “Oh, they’re beautiful, Dream!” he exclaimed. 

Dream smiled even wider. He rattled off where he’d found them and asked George if he needed anything else. “Anything you want, I’ll find it, my king.” 

Fundy gripped the archway of the throne room. What had he done wrong? Why was Dream looking at George the way he looked at him? Why couldn’t he smile at Fundy that way? What had he done to lose Dream’s affection and what could he do to get it back? Fundy wanted to grab Dream and drag him back to the home he built for them, but he stopped. 

George smiled softly at Dream, his eyes were fond and trusting of his knight. Dream basked in Geroge’s glow and listened intently to his next request. Fundy had his answer; Dream found his sun and he was left in the cold. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
